From The Sea
by kialafuentes
Summary: Marina is a diamond in the rough. What will it take to make her glitter again?
1. Sink Or Swim

If I was put into a support group and had to introduce myself I would say "Hi, I'm Marina, 20 years old, still live with my mum and all my friends are on the internet" and I would be speaking the absolute truth. To be honest, I've put most of my trust in music and as it can never harm me, unless you count My Chemical Romance breaking up. Music is something in which I find serenity and peace. Sometimes can go hours listening to the same album before I change it, other times I skip half the tracks.

Freak. That was the word that was used predominantly throughout secondary school and college to describe me. On the contrary, I just thought myself to be uniquely interesting. I kept myself to myself and that's the way I liked it. Music and books were my friends, movies and tv shows my acquaintances. I got good grades and left, that's what matters.

Billie Joe Armstrong was my childhood crush, pre-teen crush and now teenage crush. I was brought up on punk and rock, later getting into post-hardcore and deathcore. I had a fling with Indie and still have contact with Arctic Monkeys, Swim Deep and Peace. My music taste has been trialled and tested but I have always stayed true to it, never changing what I love or believe in because of others.

There was a point in life where I wanted to be popular, I got sick of being looked down on and being called a freak. I got new friends, made separate Twitter accounts, did the stupid little white border around my photos. Fitting in got boring after awhile, hard to keep the act. So, I moved on and promised myself never to change again.

I left Year 11 with 3 A's, 1 B's, 1 C and 1 A*. The A's being English, Spanish and Geography, the B Science, the C Maths and the A* Film. 14 Year Old Me's dreams was to become a cinematic director and I'm still working towards that job title, however fancy it may seem for someone like me.

If you passed me on the street your children might look at me weirdly. I have half pink, half blue hair, a blue fringe covering my forehead and half of my left eye. I have a septum and lip piercing, tattoo sleeves on both arms. I wear graphic shirts and leggings, along with creepers. Eyeliner is always necessary. My cousin says I look like Hot Topic and Urban Outfitters had a lovechild. I am perfectly okay with this.

* * *

I'm Marina, meaning From The Sea. This is my life and it's sink or swim.

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE MENTIONED BANDS**


	2. Coming Up Marina

I've lived in Ireland for all my life, with my mum and my little sister. My sister means everything to me, she's 14 and I've raised her perfect. Her name's Ariel, she's a lot prettier than me, she probably got it from our mum. Yesterday she told me her favourite bands were Muse, Pierce The Veil and All Time Low, as I said, raised her perfect.

My room looks like several bands exploded over the walls, I have posters plastered to 2 of my walls, the other covered with polaroids of me and friends and family, and the last one is painted like Rapunzel's wall in Tangled. I have fairy lights all around my room and my bed is an explosion of duvets and pillows, a couples dream.

My phone rang from across the room, I threw my book across the bed and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is that Marina? It's Ashley from the Film Directors Institute."

"Oh yeah hi, what can I help you with?"

"Well me and some directors have seen your work and we're interested in hiring you as an assistant director on a movie set to come out April 2014."

"Really?! What film?"

"Captain America: The Winter Soldier?"

"OH MY GOD REALLY? THANK YOU SO MUCH I'LL TAKE THE JOB"

"Haha okay, well in September they are starting to film in London, you need to be available there for the next 6 months?"

"Okay sure that's fine!"

"Okay well we shall send you the details in the next week. See you in September!"

"Okay! See you!" I put down the phone.

"OH MY GO- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAH!" I screamed whilst jumping on my bed, Ariel flung open my bedroom door.

"WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED?"

"I GOT A JOB ARIEL! I'M GOING TO BE AN ASSISTANT DIRECTOR ON THE NEW CAPTAIN AMERICA FILM!"

"OH MY GOD YAY!" She screamed as she ran over and hugged me and we screamed and I cried as we hugged. My mum walked in the room.

"So, I'm guessing Marina got a job somewhere cool?" She said laughing and joining us in a hug.

Everything's coming up Marina

**-Again I do not own the bands mentioned in this chapter-**


	3. London

I sighed as I stared up at my cracked ceiling, I'd do this for five minutes, roll onto my stomach and repeat. The problem with being accepted into the Film Directors Institute is that they want you to make an example film to show the director you're being assigned to. My film was almost finished, just required a little more editing, which unfortunately meant, I had to put in a little extra effort. I was 6 cups of coffee in and trooping through.

My room once a rubble of my childhood was now all packed away in boxes or in the rubbish. I was moving to London tomorrow. I was scared, which I haven't been in a while. I flung myself back onto my bed and breathed in deeply and sighed once more, before falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up half an hour early. My cat, Misty was prodding my cheeks with her paws, she knew she was going to have to go in the box today. "Come on Misty," I said pulling on my Metallica sweatshirt, "Let's get you some food." I walked downstairs, carrying Misty in my arms and walked into the kitchen. I made myself a tea and Misty a saucer of milk. I sat down at the breakfast bar, and sobbed. "Marina sweetheart? Is that you?" My mum asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Yes Mum," I said through muffled sobs.

"You haven't cried since you fell off the swing set when you were 10, through all the heartbreak, the sad movies, sad albums, you've always made it through without shedding a tear, so don't you go telling me there's nothing wrong okay? What's up honey?" She said placing her arm over my shoulder.

"I'm scared Mum, I'm going out there, the big wide world, no more barriers to keep me safe," I said wiping my tear stained face.

"Honey, we all had to make that jump, look where it ended me! Ok sure I have an asshole of an ex-husband," I giggled, she continued, "But I have two absolutely beautiful children whom I love with all my heart and you deserve the whole world to know your talent sweetie, so please, please don't give up your dream because you deserve so much more than what me and your sister or ANY man can ever give you!" She said embracing me.

"I love you Mum." I sobbed.

Ariel came down 20 minutes later and we all had pancakes, I was going to miss this. Coming down bleary eyed, with bags under my eyes from editing to see my two favourite people in the world smiling and laughing at me as I walked in the kitchen. I was going to miss my Mum's laugh, the fact she could make me laugh all the time and her smell. I was going to miss Ariel's giggle, the way she treated me as if I was her hero and raising her to be perfect. I would miss everything that I have. Everything I've ever had.

* * *

Mum helped me pack the last box into the back of my car and after a teary hug with her and a teary giggle with Ariel, I waved goodbye to them in my rearview mirror.

Jeff Buckley and Misty were my only company on the way to London.

* * *

I don't know if anyone's tried explaining London to you but basically, take the happiest and sunniest place in the world and London is the complete opposite. I got lost 4 times, had to ask for directions 6 and almost ran over a child. I felt 100% better once I was in the car park of the apartment block. I'd been sent the keys a week in advance because I didn't want to have to confront my landlord on the first day, I'm weak like that.

I grabbed Misty and two boxes from my car and started to walk towards the stairs, and as I got there, I heard a shout,

"Hey could you hold the door open please?!"

I looked up to see two young men running towards me at full speed, I lifted my foot up to hold the door open and they ran in shortly after. The older looking one spoke.

"Thanks," He said with a cheery smile, I giggled and looked up at the taller one.

I decided to introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Marina, I just moved in."

"Hey Marina, I'm Phil and this is Dan," Phil said pointing at the taller man. We then all stood there for at least 2 minutes in the most horrific awkward silence I've ever been in, in my life.

I got outside my door, the two guys carrying on going up the flights of stairs. I unlocked the door of the flat, placed the two boxes on the floor and let Misty out of the box, so she could get used to the flat. I got my phone out and decided to call my Mum.

"Marina! Honey! How's London!" My Mum said excitedly when she picked up the phone.

"Mum calm down, I've barely been gone that long! And apart from nearly running over a child, it's okay!" I said, a sigh of relief left my body.

"Have you had a chance to meet any of your neighbours yet?"

"I met two young guys as I walked in the apartment block." I said pacing around the flat.

"OOOO POTENTIAL BOYFRIEND MATERIAL!" My Mum screamed down the phone.

"Firstly, OW and second, you know I have my film career to focus on, and I think they're gay anyway so," I said rocking on my toes.

"Okay honey, well stay safe, call whenever you want, I love you!" She said hopefully.

"Yeah I know Mum, I love you too, bye," I said hanging up.

I sighed and looked around the flat. So this is my new life.

**- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MENTIONED ARTISTS/BANDS-**


End file.
